1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of changing the operation of wireless network nodes as well as to wireless network nodes arranged to implement the same.
2. Related Art
Some time ago, i.e. in March 2012, the present inventors conceived the idea of a wireless Media Access Control (MAC) processor, and disclosed it in an article entitled “Wireless MAC Processor: Programming MAC Protocols on Commodity Hardware” contained in the Proceedings of IEEE INFOCOM 2012; such processor may advantageously be used in wireless network nodes for implementing a MAC protocol.
It is to be noted that all current commercial wireless access points and all current commercial wireless stations are designed to work with only one and predetermined specific Media Access Control (MAC) protocol and that the above mentioned article describes an advanced research solution far away from the commercial solutions.